


The Morning

by DanieXJ



Series: 2 Worlds Back Together [3]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place after 'The Visit', wait for it, in... The Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

Kim sat straight up, or tried to, but in the process of sitting she got tangled in the blanket that was draped over her, and wound up on the ground in a bit of a pile. "Shit..."

She got a whack on the back of her head. And burrowed out of the tangle and frowned, "What was that for..."

"My son's ears..."

Kim looked around, "Henry's...sorry..."

Kerry held a hand out and pulled Kim up from the ground. "He's not here, Florina took him for the day. I was about to leave for work, I figured you probably had somewhere to go as well..."

"Sh...shoot...yes. What day is it? Wait, Florina?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Friday. Florina Lopez, Henry's grandmother."

Kim rubbed her forehead to try to stave off the headache that was developing. "Uh, do you have any pain medication, ibuprofen, aspirin?"

Kerry stifled her smile, "You're asking me? Yes... in the bathroom. Feel free to clean up, just pull the door closed when you leave okay?"

"You're..." Kim held up a finger, "Give me a second for my brain to start working in a higher thinking sort of way. You're leaving..."

Kerry nodded slowly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry...it's been a weird..."

"...morning?"

Kim smiled, "Yeah. Okay..." she paused, "You do know that you didn't actually tell me why you looked like hell. You look better by the way."

Kerry looked over at the clock on the mantle, it was inching closer to her being late. "I...come over tonight, meet Henry, we can talk... at a more reasonable hour, but I really have to go."

With not nearly enough thought, Kim took a step towards Kerry, placed her hands around the red head's face, and met Kerry's lips with a kiss. Kerry was ambivalent for a moment before she molded herself into Kim's body and kissed back. After a few moments both needed to come up for air. Kerry took a step back and looked as if she were going to say something. Instead she pursed her lips, turned, and moved out of the living room and house, leaving Kim in the middle of the living room looking slightly rumpled.

"O-kay... pills, home, and..." Kim squeezed the bridge of her nose, "...staff meeting, why...and now, to stop talking to myself..."

She jumped again as there was a bark from the doorway that led into the kitchen. "Ah, you're...new..." Patriot ambled over to the tall blonde, who proffered her hand. Patriot took a bit of a sniff, waited for his ear skcritch, then moved on. "Easy going dog, high strung owner... bathroom, let's see if I wind up in Narnia or can still find it."


End file.
